The Second Summer Of Love EXTRA Chapter Wipe Out
by Refboarder
Summary: A side story which takes place shortly after Chapter 4: ‘Can You Feel the Love Tonight?’ but before the start of Chapter 5: ‘How to Save a Life’. Basically this is kinda similar to Eureka Seven’s 39th episode Join the Future


**The Second Summer of Love**

**Side Story**

by Refboarder

**EXTRA Chapter**

**Wipe Out**

_The following events take place shortly after Chapter 4: 'Can You Feel the Love Tonight?' but before the start of Chapter 5: 'How to Save a Life'. (Basically this is kinda similar to Eureka Seven's 39__th__ episode Join the Future) Now let's begin the side story._

It had been a few months since Eureka and Renton first started their romantic little getaway. In that short time the couple had grown closer than ever. The love each shared for another bloomed as beautifully as cherry blossoms in the spring time. Both cherished every moment of it spent together. Renton had taught Eureka how to swim. Eureka in return, had made the first move for her love. Since then Eureka could feel her body going through some changes. This troubled her a bit but not so much to the point where she felt the need to tell Renton. She didn't want to worry him about something as trivial as light sickness. At least not until she'd figure out what it was causing her sickness first. Eureka just wanted to continue enjoying their time.

The two would walk alongside the beach. The crashing waves reminded them of trapar swells erupting. As they were walking Renton spotted something out of the corner of his eye. "Hey Eureka. I think there's something buried here." he said. "Really?" Eureka said. "Yeah. Wanna check it out?" he asked her. "Sure!" she stated joyfully. The couple approached the unknown object partially unearthed by the ocean shore waves. As Eureka and Renton began digging they realized there was not one, but _two_ buried treasures! The objects were similar in every aspect except graphical design. The more they unearthed, the more amazed the couple became by the objects. After the treasures were completely dug up Eureka and Renton stared at their prizes in awe.

"Renton, what _are_ these?" she asked him. "They look like some sort of ancient board." he suggested. "What do you suppose they were used for?" Eureka asked. "I'm not sure." Renton replied examining the boards. He looked at the boards, then to the ocean. Just then he recalled something he'd heard from Stoner a long time ago. "Wait, I think I _might_ know what these things are Eureka. I remember Stoner telling me about boards like these." he stated. "_Really? _Well, what are they?" Eureka asked enthusiastic. "Yeah. Stoner called them _'surf' _boards. He told me that long ago people used boards like these to ride the oceans waves. Kinda like the way we use refboards to lift trapar nowadays. He said the sport was called _surfing._" Renton told her. "Oh. This _'surfing' _sounds like fun." said Eureka. "Yeah, you're right." he agreed.

The couple examined the surfboards closer. "Hey, Renton could you please teach me how to surf?" she asked him. The boards were ancient and in desperate need of repair. Riding them in their current would be far to dangerous. "But, Eureka I don't know how to surf, besides these boards are ancient and..." he began, Eureka looked saddened. Renton couldn't stand seeing her unhappy. "_And_ that's why you need to let me repair the boards first before we try learning to surf together. Okay?" he said to her. Eureka's face lit up and her smile returned. "Really? Thank you Renton!" she said kissing him on the cheek. "Yeah, you and I can fix these." Renton said with determination. Hearing this already made her feel happier. Eureka always enjoyed helping Renton. Renton removed the all-purpose pocket knife from his waist pack and began chipping away the board's imperfections. He and Eureka took turns using the tool to clean their boards. The surfboards seemed to be made out of a strange material, _fiberglass.__ (Of course, the act of finding two near perfectly preserved ancient surfboards was unusual in itself.) _"Wow Eureka, great job." Renton said complimenting her work. "Thank you." she blushed.

After the couple fixed and cleaned their ancient boards they took a moment to admire their handiwork. "I'd say we did a decent job fixing them." stated Renton. Eureka nodded. "Yeah, you're right. I think they look much better now." she agreed. Even though both wanted to try their boards they needed to call it a day. Eureka and Renton had spent the entire day working. By the time they finished it had already gotten dark. The couple needed to make camp and get some rest. Both of them were exhausted. They would have plenty time to try surfing tomorrow. It wasn't long before both fell asleep inside their tent. That night Eureka experienced a peculiar dream. As she dreamt the green gem on her forehead faintly began to twinkle blue.

In Eureka's dream she was contacted by Sakuya. Sakuya was a humanoid Coralian just like Eureka and just as beautiful. The wise old man, Gonzy, that once lived aboard the Gekko was also a Coralian. He had chosen to _'sacrifice' _himself and become the new Control Cluster in Eureka's place. Neither Renton nor Eureka knew about this yet. But, they would learn these facts later on. Sakuya contacted her to answer some of the questions Eureka had. After greeting each other Eureka asked Sakuya, "What's happening to me? I feel these strange changes going on inside me and sometimes I feel ill in the morning." Sakuya smiled at her. "Nothing wrong with you. You're perfectly fine." Sakuya said. "Eureka, the changes you're feeling inside yourself is _life._" There was a pause. _"Life?" _Eureka repeated curious. "Yes. You're just experiencing the same changes Talho went through that's all." Sakuya told her. Eureka gasped. Now she understood what was happening to her. _"I-I'm pregnant?" _Eureka wondered. "That's right." Sakuya nodded. Eureka smiled. She felt both relieved and overjoyed. Eureka decided to keep it a secret for now. She would tell Renton later when she felt the time was right. "Well, see you later Eureka." said Sakuya. Then Eureka's dream ended.

The couple awoke early the next day. Both were anxious to try out their surfboards. "Ready Eureka?" he asked holding out his hand. "Yeah." she replied clasping their palms. They picked up the boards and ran towards the sea. After mounting them the couple did their best to ride the ocean waves. It was much harder than they though it'd be. Both were determined and never gave up. The couple fell off the surfboards two dozen _(24) _times before they finally got the hang of surfing. _"Wa-hoo!!" _went Renton. He and Eureka had caught a huge wave. Eureka was laughing joyfully. "Wow, this surfing really reminds me of lifting! The two sports feel _so_ much alike!" Renton exclaimed. "Yeah. This feels great Renton!" Eureka agreed. They continued laughing happily as they rode the waves. Over the next few days the couple discovered surfing had other similarities to lifting. They found out they could preform tricks! One such trick was the Roundhouse Cutback.

Eureka and Renton carried their ancient surfboards with them everywhere they journeyed. Stopping only to eat, sleep, and of course...surf! Occasionally they would surf to try perfecting their maneuvers. The couple were having a blast. On one occasion Eureka and Renton rode an _immense_ tube, barrel rolling the _whole_ wave. They surfed day after day. Well, that is _until_ the waves became so choppy it caused the ancient surfboards to snap and become broken beyond repair. After their wipe out the couple swam back to shore. "Are you alright Eureka?" he asked. Eureka brushed herself off. "Yeah, I'm fine." she answered before asking, "What about you Renton?" Renton pulled himself up. "I'm ok." he replied. The couple sighed as they gazed out at what remained of their boards as the splintered pieces drifted out to sea. Eureka and Renton couldn't help but feel disappointed. "Oh well. It was fun while it lasted." Renton stated. "Yeah, it was." Eureka agreed. "Anyway maybe it was for the better." he suggested. "Why do you say that Renton?" she asked him. "I was just thinking that because we should probably get back to our little vacation that's all." Renton replied with a sweet smile. "I suppose you're right." Eureka said. "Well, then. Shall we?" he said. She smiled. "Yeah, let's." Eureka said taking his hand. The two returned to their vacationing.

_**To be continued...(In The Second Summer of Love's fifth chapter: How To Save A Life)**_


End file.
